Tony Cage
|birth_place = Crawley, West Sussex, England, UK |resides = Toronto, Ontario, Canada |billed = Punjab, India |trainer = Lance Storm |debut = 20 August 2015 }} Tony Gill (1 March 1992) is an English-Indian professional wrestler. He was previously signed to Impact Wrestling under the ring name Gursinder Singh. Professional wrestling career Training and debut Gill started his training on 4 May 2015 at the Storm Wrestling Academy under coach Lance Storm. He successfully graduated and completed the full-time three-month program. Gill made his professional wrestling debut on 20 August 2015 for a promotion in Red Deer, Alberta, Canada. Canadian promotions (2015-2017) Gill went on to wrestle for various independent promotions in Western Canada, wrestling in BC, AB, SK and MB under the name of "Tony Cage". On 1 November 2016 Gill moved from Calgary to Toronto. While he was there he attended Battle Arts Academy for additional training under coaches Yuki Ishikawa and Santino Marella. He also went on to work the independent scene in Ontario and Eastern Canada. Global Forged (2017) Gill attended a two-day Impact Wrestling/Pro Wrestling Noah tryout during July 2017. He was one of the selected for a developmental deal for IMPACT Wrestling. Gill relocated to Windsor, Ontario, Canada to train at the Can-Am Dojo under head trainer Scott D'Amore. He then went on to be featured as one of the competitors on Impact Wrestling's reality show "Global Forged". Although he did not win, Gill opened the eyes of officials in IMPACT and signed a full-time contract with Impact Wrestling in November 2017. Impact Wrestling (2018) In January 2018 IMPACT announced a new stable called The Desi Hit Squad which Gill was announced as one of the members in the group and was given his middle name "Gursinder Singh" as his new work name. On 3 March and 4 March he debuted alongside Rohit Raju and represented the Desi Hit Squad on Impact Wrestling Last Chancery and Impact One Night Only: March Breakdown. 28 June 2018 Gill made his IMPACT Wrestling debut on IMPACT alongside Gama Singh and Rohit Raju as part of the Desi Hit Squad. They defeated former tag team champions Z&E (DJ Z & Andrew Everett). Since then his team has been undefeated and they have a flawless record with IMPACT Wrestling. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Olympic Slam'' **''Sky High'' **''Rolling Crossface'' **''Complete Shot'' *'Signature moves' **Enziguiri **Black Hole Slam **Running Neckbreaker **Slingshot Neckbreaker **Piledriver **Running Corner 180 Splash **Backstabber **German Suplex **Modified Tequila Sunrise **Single Leg Boston Crab *'Managers' **Gama Singh *'Tag teams and stables' **The Ripperoos (w/ Sam Osborne) **The Desi Hit Squad (w/ Gama Singh & Rohit Raju) *'Nicknames' **''"The Cockiest Man Alive"'' **''"Punjabi Warrior"'' Championships and accomplishments *'Prairie Wrestling Alliance' **PWA Esteemed Championship (1 time) **PWA Commonwealth Championship (1 time) *'Battle Arts Academy' **Battle Arts Tag Team Championship (2 times) *'Global Force Wrestling / Impact Wrestling' **Global Forged Contestant External links * Profile * Profile Category:Male wrestlers Category:1992 births Category:2015 debuts Category:Living people Category:English wrestlers Category:Big West Wrestling alumni Category:High Impact Wrestling alumni Category:Prairie Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Eclipse alumni Category:Real Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Indian wrestlers